


Stay Quiet

by wanheda_two_heda



Series: Kink Meme 2 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: Prompt : Bellamy orders Clarke to be quiet while fucking her into oblivion





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm convinced that my smut sucks so I'm super awkward about posting it, but here it is anyways

"I'm gonna get you off so good you're going to be screaming my name," Bellamy growls quietly into Clarke's ear, his lips ghosting against her skin.  
  
"Bellamy," she gasped, but it was no use. She felt the wetness pool at her core the minute he'd slipped his hand into her sleep shorts, his long finger brushing and teasing her folds. "My parents are in the next room."  
  
"Well then, you're just going to have to be quiet," he said, suddenly pressing down hard against her clit.  
  
Clarke keened, but he swallowed the sound, his mouth rough against hers. "Stay quiet, and I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked before."  
  
"Still have tricks up your sleeve after eight months, Blake?" she teased with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up and find out," he said, adding a second finger to the work he was doing between her thighs. "Fuck, babe, you're soaked," he whispered against her neck.  
Clarke swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"You this wet cause I told you to shut up?" he asked roughly. His fingers against her most sensitive parts made it impossible to answer.  
  
He gathered her arousal, coated his fingers in it, and then fucked two fingers into her. They met no resistance as they slid into her tight cunt with a wet sound that went straight to his dick.  
  
She wanted to moan, but knew that she couldn't and instead pressed her hand against her mouth, biting down hard on it.  
  
"Answer me, Clarke," Bellamy growled.  
  
"Fuck, _fuck_ , I don't think I've ever been this turned on, before, Bell," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"That's my girl. Think you can stay quiet for me, baby?" he asked as he kept moving his fingers rapidly in and out of her. When she didn't answer, he crooked his fingers to reach the spot he knew could undo her in seconds. Her breathing became quick pants and she tried to nod as she threw her head back.  
  
"More, Bellamy. More," she panted.  
  
"Stay quiet for me, pretty girl," he said, brushing his hand through her hair. "Stay quiet for me, and I'll give you everything you want."  
  
He ducked under the blanket, and Clarke almost lost it the second she felt him swipe the flat of his tongue from her opening where his fingers still fucked her right to her clit, his lips locking around the sensitive nub, and sucking harshly. She sucked in a breath, and bit down on her hand to keep from keening. His hand reached up to play with her tits while he added a third finger and fucked her deeply, his tongue lapping greedily at the wetness that ran from her, pooling it around her clit and swirling his tongue through it, dancing around where she wanted him most, but never daring to touch the bundle of sensitive nerves, throbbing with want.  
  
He could hear the tiny sounds she was trying to hold back, and with every one, he dragged his hips along the mattress below them, desperate for his own release, but knowing that he couldn't do anything about it until he fucked his girl senseless. When he felt her walls start to flutter around his fingers, he finally let his tongue have at her clit, doubling his rapid rhythm in and out of her, his free hand squeezing her tits.  
  
She managed to not let a single sound escape as her orgasm exploded through her, and he rewarded her with a soft, soothing kiss as her continued to pump slowly in and out of her, carrying her through the waves and aftershock of her pleasure.  
  
" _Oh, Bell, that was incredible,_ " she whispered, breathless.  
  
"That? That was just the start, sweet thing. I hope you're ready for the pure bliss I'm about to make you feel."

He pulled his fingers from her cunt with a slick sucking noise, and brought them to his mouth, looking into her eyes with a devilish smirk before his tongue snaked out to lick her arousal from his digits. 

" _Fuck_ ," she groaned, taking his fingers from his mouth and sucking on them herself.

"Shit, Clarke," Bellamy swore, grinding his hips against the soft sheets. 

"Need some help, babe?" Clarke asked, her hand going down to wrap around his rock-hard dick. He sucked in a breath, biting down hard on his lower lip and fucking into her hand. "Let me help you, baby. Let me make you feel good," Clarke whispered against the shell of his ear.

"You know what would make me feel good, Princess?" he asked as his index traced lazy circles around her nipple.

"What's that?" she asked, pumping him quickly.

His hand shot down to still her movement. "You've gotta stop, Clarke. You need to stop, because I'm about to fuck you into oblivion, and your parents will never know that I've got their daughter impaled on my dick."

" _Fuck_ ," Clarke moaned loudly, thrusting her breast into his hand.

He laughed darkly. "How does that sound, sweet thing?" he asked, his tongue flicking out to lick teasingly around her ear.

"Oh, God, Bellamy. Do it. Fuck me, babe. Please."

His fingers traced down along her body to her cunt, aching and pulsing with want. He slipped a finger between her pussy lips, dipping down into her opening and teasing at her entrance.

"Fuck, Clarke. You're soaked. How are you even wetter than earlier? Shit, babe, you're so hot. You're so fucking beautiful, Clarke," he said as he continued to use his fingers to drive her mad. "I can't wait to get my dick in you, babe. I can't wait to feel you so tight around me. Think you can do it, Clarke? Think you can stay quiet while I fuck your brains out?"

She nodded with a breathy whine, more wetness rushing out of her. He slid his arms under her legs, his elbows coming up behind her knees, and he lifted her legs to rest them on his shoulders, his hands skimming the flesh of her thighs as she closed her eyes. He gave her no warning before thrusting into her all the way to the base of his cock. Her eyes shot open and she bit back a surprised moan.

"You ready?" he whispered with a smirk.

She bit her lip and nodded. Bellamy pulled out completely, grabbing his dick and bumping it against her clit. She whined quietly, and the rewarded her silence by thrusting back into her just as deeply. With Clarke's exhale, he could see tears at the corner of her eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Shut up and fuck me, Bellamy. It's great," she panted. "You're great. You feel so good inside of me. I'm so full," she whispered into his ear.


End file.
